The Trial of Narcissa Malfoy
by HobbleFoot.11
Summary: Title says it all. Three parts from Narcissa Malfoy's POV of her trial after the battle in DH and a bit leading up to it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Trial of Narcissa Malfoy**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Joanne Rowling and not me.**

**Authors Note: I've been trying for ages to find a good story from Narcissa's point of view about her trial after the battle and I couldn't find one so I decided to write one of my own. Please review.**

**XXX**

**Chapter One – Saving a Life**

"He is dead!" The words felt stuck in my throat, but my voice was strong when I spoke. But I knew he wasn't dead, and if the Dark Lord ever found out he would kill me and my family. Perhaps that was why I was doing it, to give my son some small chance to escape Lord Voldemort's clutches forever.

Everyone around me was cheering, even Lucius. Was it for show? Or was he really rejoicing? The thought bugged me as I slowly walked behind the Death Eaters as the half-Giant carried Harry Potter's body through the forest.

We reached the clearing where the battle was progressing. I snuck away, people ignored me, they were all listening to the Dark Lord speak, starring at Potter's body in horror.

I dashed into the castle. I had no wand. I had given mine to Draco after the fiasco at the Manor. I searched everywhere I could.

Could he be outside? Or maybe he was already dead. No. I wouldn't think that. I couldn't bear it.

I made my way to the Great Hall. The battle was going full tilt once more, but this time the Dark side was winning. I burst into the Hall just in time to see a shot of green light collide with a red one and the Dark Lord's body fall, his face held an expression of surprise.

A great cheer went up and I stood still, unsure of what to do or where to go.

Suddenly someone grabbed me.

"Mother!" Came a strangled cry.

"Draco," I whispered, wrapping my arms protectively around him. My baby boy. I wished my arms would be enough to protect him, to keep him safe forever. But I knew I would go to Azkaban, even though I didn't possess the Mark. And Lucius and Draco would be sent there too.

There was no hope left for the Malfoy family.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trial of Narcissa Malfoy**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Joanne Rowling and not me.**

**Authors Note: I've been trying for ages to find a good story from Narcissa's point of view about her trial after the battle and I couldn't find one so I decided to write one of my own. Please review.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Two – After the Battle**

Eventually we were herded into a room off the Great Hall. We didn't fight. Draco knew as well as I did it would do no good. They took my wand from Draco's hand. There were almost twenty others in the room with us.

I saw Lucius in a far corner, his head in his hands, but I didn't go to him.

This might be my last chance to hold my son. Would we even have a trial? It didn't much matter. We would all go to Azkaban anyways. Suddenly the tears spilled over and I did nothing to hold them back.

It must have been hours I held Draco in my arms, and he never pulled away.

Lucius never joined us. Perhaps it was out of pride. Or maybe he felt so lost he didn't even realise we were here.

After a while the door opened and six wizards came in, wands out. I recognized Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Shacklebolt pulled a piece of paper from his robes and began to read.

"The following are being held for torture, murder, aiding Lord Voldemort, actively working against the Light side, theft and use of the Unforgivables as well as various other crimes."

He started to read out a long list of names. I only listened when he called out three certain names.

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy..."

At some point Draco moved out of my embrace, took my hand and led me over to sit on the stone floor against the wall.

"You will all be given fair trials," Shacklebolt continued, "Beginning in one hour. You will be summoned ten minutes prior. Any struggling or defiance on your part will result in an immediate trip to Azkaban." He concluded, and the wizards left.

A small ray of hope lit in my chest. Might they not convict me? But wouldn't it be better to serve time if my family did too? Would they let us share a cell?

"It's going to be okay, mother." Draco assured me, and although I knew he was lying, it warmed my heart. Maybe it was just a pipe dream, but perhaps there was hope after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Trial of Narcissa Malfoy**

**By: Hobblefoot.11**

**Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to Joanne Rowling and not me.**

**Authors Note: I've been trying for ages to find a good story from Narcissa's point of view about her trial after the battle and I couldn't find one so I decided to write one of my own. Please review.**

**XXX**

**Chapter Three – Saved by the Enemy. **

The trials went slowly. I was starving. It must have been two days since the battle. I mostly slept my head on Draco's shoulder.

Finely the called Draco. My heart froze. He stood, he was trembling. I reached for his hand but he pulled away. "I love you, Draco." I whispered through dry lips. I would never see my son again.

"Goodbye, mother." He said quietly, and then walked to the impatient Auror who led him from the room. The tears overflowed once again.

Time passed to slow. Draco didn't come back, but neither had any of the others. Was he already sailing to Azkaban?

The door opened again. "Narcissa Malfoy."

I stood, searching the almost empty room for Lucius. He didn't even lift his head. I turned away from him and walked through the door, head held high.

I figured we would go to the Ministry, but he took me to the Great Hall, which had been restored to its former beauty. When we entered, only two people were inside. Shacklebolt and another witch who were whispering by the table for the teachers.

"Narcissa Malfoy," The Auror announced. The glanced at me, then Shacklebolt turned to look t some papers on the table.

The doors behind me burst open. Shacklebolt looked up, confused, but then his expression melted into one of acceptance. I turned around to see Harry Potter walking towards the front of the room. He looked tired and worn out, but determined.

"Cleared." Potter said loudly.

Shacklebolt winced. "Harry, are you sure...?"

"Of course," Potter replied smoothly, glancing at me. "She saved my life; it's only fair that I repay the dept." I could have sworn I saw him wink.

"Cleared." Shacklebolt repeated tiredly, tapping a piece of paper with his wand, "Of all charges."

I was stunned.

Cleared.

And then Harry Potter turned to me and handed me my wand. I barely heard the door open again behind me. But I did hear the footsteps. It sounded like they were running. I turned around.

I nearly collapsed at the sight, but his strong arms were around me, holding me up.

I looked up into his shining blue eyes, glistening with tears.

My son.

My Draco.

And we were free.

**XXX**

**What do you think? I love a happy ending! I thought this one was so sweet!**


End file.
